


[podfic] Fit A Skeleton Inside My Skin | written by oddishly

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Sam is 16), Barebacking, M/M, Pre-Series, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: Sam is just confused. It's not an excuse Dean gets to use on himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fit A Skeleton Inside My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303326) by [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly). 



**title:** [Fit A Skeleton Inside My Skin](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/83126.html)  
**author:** [](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/profile)[**oddishly**](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/)  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** NC-17  
**warnings:** underage sex (Sam is 16) and barebacking  
**author's summary:** Sam is just confused. It's not an excuse Dean gets to use on himself.  
**length:** 54m 25s

[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Fit%20A%20Skeleton%20Inside%20My%20Skin.mp3)   


right-click and save-as to download:  
[**mp3**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Fit%20A%20Skeleton%20Inside%20My%20Skin.mp3) (52.3MB) | [](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Fit%20A%20Skeleton%20Inside%20My%20Skin.m4b)**audiobook** (45.8MB)

  
**reader's notes:**  
• Music credit to the wonderful and everlasting Pink Floyd, from their epic [Echoes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KMpZaEF6g0).  
• My first podfic for the [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com)! Many thanks to [applegeuse](http://applegeuse.livejournal.com) and [fishpatrol](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com) for creating this comm and hosting such wonderful challenges!   
• Unimaginable amounts of thank yous go to [oddishly](http://oddishly.livejournal.com) for writing such a downright gorgeous story and then allowing little old me to record it! I'm kinda in love with ~~her~~ her writing, tbh, so don't expect this to be the last fic of hers from me. 


End file.
